A service-level agreement (SLA) is a part of a service contract where a service is formally defined. The SLA may specify the levels of availability, serviceability, performance, operation, or of other attributes of the service. Each level may also be specified as “expected” or “minimum,” which allows customers to be informed what to expect (the minimum), while providing a measurable (average) target value that shows the level of organization performance. As an example, an Internet service provider may include SLAs within the terms of their contracts with customers to define the level(s) of service being sold. In the case of the Internet service provider, an SLA may include terms related to, for example, a mean time between failures (MTBF), mean time to repair or mean time to recovery (MTTR), various data rates; throughput, jitter, or similar measurable criteria.